After The Birth Of Felsk
by Ikken Winged Shadow
Summary: This is just the first in a line of storys about my OC Elokin.She faces many dangers against the republic who has now become a empire. She will beome a leader to rival the goverment and fight for its downfall need better summery
1. Prolouge of Flame

After The Birth of Felsk 

**Prologue **

This is my fist fic so BE nice. This is just a story that leads up to three other titles that are going to follow. This story is about my OC Elokin and her struggle through the world were the government has become a empire

Disclaimer: I only own any OC s that come up in the story and the poem in the Prologue. (AN: it took me a while to come up with) I do not own the tales of symphonia reference … or derris kharlan I'd be richer

Legend of Felsk Born from darkness and light 

_Born a leader in her plight_

_Tortured, Broken, Fallen_

_Half Elemental, Half Wolven_

_From the darkness of Derris Kharlan_

_From the flames of a Frozen Hell_

_She rose to Judgment_

_She rose and fought_

_Justice , Strength, Wisdom, Acceptance, Truth_

_These are the five that we hear in honor of the fallen _

_In the honor of Felsk_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -_

_**-Document #1224 Ikken's Journal January 10 , 2008**_

_My half birthday… throws confetti in air my birthday is during the summer so I don't get my locker decorated :C . I know its strange ,cause I don't write in here that often, barley at all. In fact the last journal entry was last year…WOW. Its just that I'm a little paranoid, all the teacher are acting weird. They told us to clear out our lockers and not bring anything to school tomorrow. I would not be worried if only one of our teachers told us not to bring anything to class that day… but all of them did. Even my mom knows something is up and it doesn't help my feelings that she won't tell me. I have no clue what it is but I don't like it. I talked to Stacy an she said I was paranoid…I hope she's right that it may be some kind of party…but I have a really bad feeling…_

"That's all it say Shadow, do you want me to …"

"Burn it…"

It was a dark room with a low ceiling with only two items of interest in the room. One was a chugging furnace in the corner of the room that occasionally spat out sparks. The other was a computer, this computer looked different … it looked homemade. The green glowing of the computer screen and the low glow of the furnace were the only lights in the room.

Another thing of interest were two people in the room, one was on a bar stool looking intensely at the typed up version of ** Document # 1224** . The other was standing next standing next to her holding the actual document which was burned at the end.

One person looked like a regular 19-year old kid. Blue jeans, black hoodie, brown shaggy hair. The only thing was that he had a black leather belt with weird designs on it. Tied on to this belt was a sword. The sword itself wasn't special… a regular officer's sword. But… do you see many 19 yr olds wearing swords?

The other was of most importance in the room, sat on the bar stool in front of the computer with a forcefully blanked look on her face. She looked like a regular 18 yr old girl. She had dark brown hair that went down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She to wore a black hoodie but this one was unzippered showing leather corset over a tank top that was navy. Around her neck was a necklace that had two black leather bands connected to the middle by a ring of what looked like silver. From this ring hung was a charm, looked like a black jeweled amethyst heart surroned by thorns. If you looked close enough you could see the jewel glowing. Her belt was the same as the other's but the swords that hung there were different. One looked like a very dark sword the kind that evil villains would use. The other was hidden by the hoodie but was a lighter looking sword with sapphire jewels the other sword had amethyst. Regular blue jeans and black converse high tops, the high tops looked a little too big yet.

"but" the soldier had a look of surprise on his face

"Burn it Crane" the girl at the computer was barley keeping the blank look on her face.

"You told us to keep all documents of the Old Age" Crane was definitely getting madder.

"Yes I know…Burn it" She had lost the blank look and looked a little sad.

Crane deciding not to question , threw the document into the fire. When a bell trilled somewhere close he stomped off with one more look at the girl who was watching the document burn. Her eyes glazed over , she was remembering the time when the world had been safer than this and Time's Wheel was still turning.

Okay im done!

I know it might be short or long I don't really care cause it's the prolouge

Oh by the way I don't own the "Times Wheel thing" that is from a book which I convinetly forgot the name to …

R&R but nicely!


	2. Ch1 The Birth of a New Empire

**After Birth of Felsk**

well its been awhile since I actually tried to do anything with this the first reason was exams second was feeling like shit over valentines day, and after that I had a depressing experience with a superficial bastard but im going to try to keep writing I almost abandoned this story but I need something to keep my mind off of so …

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IF I DID I WOULD HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO MAKE A SYMPHONIA SEQUEL GOD I ONLY HAVE 23CENTS TO MY NAME!**

XxxxX

Chapter 1 Start of a Empire From the Birth of Darkness 

_A new evil may rise_

_To test the united _

_To start the lies_

_To break the already broken _

_To tear at the seams of our unity _

_And break the foundation of our lives_

_Rise Above and pull apart_

_War Begins_

XxxxX 

Ikken's POV

My mom hadn't said anything that morning when she went off to the Resource Room , I still had that strange feeling as I made my way towards the Design room.

The Loudspeaker "pinged" so loud it made everyone around us jump like the speaker had been right by their heads.

"ALL STUDENTS. I REPEAT ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE FIELDHOUSE IMMEDIATELY ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE FIELDHOUSE ON THE BASIS THAT IF YOU ARE NOT FOUND THERE YOU WILL GET EXPELLED."

I froze were I was ' there has to be something very bad up, maybe a criminal entered the building or something' immediately I knew that my thought was stupider than the announcement that had been made 5 seconds earlier. What freaked me out more was that it was a robotic sound that had been made out of the loudspeakers , not a teacher which was what you normally heard in all schools.

I decided to put off going as long as possible by finding someone who was interested in this kinda thing like hiding out and stuff. Sigh. I know a lot of people like that but its going to be hard to find them. By now the teachers were hurrying kids to the field house.

As I started to give up locating these people a hand grabbed me by my hood and pulled me back. Since I was the person I was and always interested in doing things like being loud and stupid. For a example I once tried to get my friend to give me a piggyback ride while we were walking down a hill in a snowstorm and shouting "Dumaaassssss!" so its no surprise to me that I yelped as I was yanked behind some stairs.

"Ikken be quiet"

00 "Stacy what the hell are you doing here I thought you'd be the first one to be going to the Field house."

"I was but… look I'll tell you later just get down and be quiet"

Just saving her from explaining a person came walking by ,Oh no not just any person. But if you had shown me a picture of this guy before the school day had began I would've said he looked like a cross from a executioner in video games and a army stealth agent. I mean IM SERIOUS THIS GUY LOOKED LIKE HE COULD KICK MAJOR ASS. He had one of those helmets on , you know those kind of night vision helmets that have those big eyes that make them look like bugs. Yeah those.

Right when we saw him we immediately scurried as far back into the corner as possible, it would seem impossible for two fourteen year old girls to hide in the small space. At that point I was really glad I hadn't ran into Bri instead , cause she was claustrophobic.

The gun at his waist was the thing that had made us run into the corner , it was nothing more than a handgun but that alone scared the shit outta us! There was a radio at his side and it was crackling.

He picked it up and said " All clear hallway J-5"

He walked on down the English hallway. I looked at Stacy who had somehow gotten behind me. I motioned to the door at the end of the hallway. I started to walk forward , having taken off my shoes so that I wouldn't make any noise. But another person came in through the door that was supposedly locked at all times.

As we hid again we waited for him to disappear I turned to Stacy and pointed at the drama room changing rooms. She nodded and we made our way into the girls changing room

XxXxXx

That's all for right now its late and im tired I don't have much to say but R&R !


End file.
